


A Small Thud

by Peachyboba2



Category: Ben 10 Series, Generator Rex
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anodite Ben Tennyson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyboba2/pseuds/Peachyboba2
Summary: "Rex heard a noise. A small thud, like any other small thud that one might hear in their creaking cabin out in the middle of farmland"Rex owns a farm out in what can be considered the middle of no where. Staying up late to find out who's been letting out people's animals, he didn't expect to find what he did.





	A Small Thud

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, sorry I haven't posted schools been kicking my butt! As an apology here's a small story, also yes agent six is a dog in this.

Rex heard a noise. A small thud, like any other small thud that one might hear in their creaking cabin out in the middle of farmland. But Rex opened his sleepy eyes as he rocked in his wooden chair out on the second story porch of his cabin, clutching his shotgun. He twisted his head rather harshly expecting to see teens or some sort of wild animal. But yet nothing stood in the quiet fields and Rex laid back, slowly breathing in an attempt to calm himself down. The past days have been driving him up the wall, with all the talk about someone letting out animals that now fill the small diner an hour away. So, him and other farmers have started to stay up and attempt to find the culprit, so far no one has. Rex listened to the sound of crickets and the occasional mood of a cow. Thinking that he was getting nowhere with just sitting around, his eyes started to close. He got up and walked inside to make a cup of coffee, his dog laying next to the counter.  
“C’mon Six,” Rex didn’t waste time with his usual sugar as he woke his dog. Taking to drinking it black, even though he winced as the hot bitter drink went down his throat but feeling more energized as he placed the glass mug on the counter. He read the clock that was hanging beside the front door. It was three in the morning, Rex could already tell that the day ahead of his was going to be nothing short than hell, even more sure of that when he walked outside to see that three of the cows were being let out. The dog seemed to already know what to do, running to get them in a group as Rex chased behind screaming profanities at the person letting them out. They seemingly glowed in the night sky, but Rex was so angry he didn’t even notice until he got close enough to also notice the thing was floating. Six was barking viciously, half at the cows now retreating back into the fenced area and half at the alien.  
“What are you doing!?” The alien turned his head back, confused.  
“Close the gate!” It looked down, and pushed the gate back closed like nothing was wrong. Rex was baffled.  
“What are you doing?” He shook his head, the alien floated closer. It took a lot for Rex to not run away but instead to grip onto his shotgun.  
“They said they wanted out.”  
“Yeah well we all want out.” Rex didn’t know what to do, his voice was shaking.  
“What does that mean?” He shook his head attempting to take this all in then he began to laugh. Rex considered the entire situation to be pretty ironic. He started to talk about how this was the start of almost every single alien movie.  
“What's funny?” Rex looked up.  
“Nothing, nothing.” Six calmed down, so Rex felt a little at ease.  
“Can’t belive im saying this, but want to come inside?” The alien nodded, quick to follow Rex and his canine friend.  
“Well what's your name?” The extraterrestrial looked up, his white glowy hair floating like clouds.  
“Ben, what is this.” Rex handed Ben a warm cup of liquid chocolate.  
“It's hot chocolate, it's delicious.” Ben was covered in a blanket, his fragile fingers wrapping around the cup. He took a sip, and looked a little shocked.  
“Interesting.” He breathed, Rex laughed taking a sip of his own cup. The fire was roaring in the fireplace. The moon was beginning to drop into the land as the sun took its place. It was almost Six o'clock. Rex decided to just get everything done quickly so he could go to bed early, then he looked at Ben and got an idea.  
“You think you could help out, you know as a make up for trying to let my cows out.” Ben gave a stare, then a slow confused nod.  
“Good.”  
Turns out that aliens don’t know how to put on clothes, are really like them. Rex struggled to teach Ben how to button up his shirt. He even struggled to convince Ben to put him on, Rex took a mental note to find something more gentler for Ben to wear.  
“Okay so, first were going to feed the pigs. Then milk the cows. Easy. Rex was on his third cup of coffee, and looked like he was about to pass out. Ben looked fine.  
Ben poured a bucket of slop into the pig’s feeding place. Rex did a thumbs up, Ben let off a small smile, or at least Rex thought it was a smile.  
Rex went on the day as usual, besides his new friend. He milked the cows and fed the chickens, having to feed them because everytime Ben tried to he would get chased away. By the time they finished Rex was about to pass out and Ben was about the same. Rex sat on his rocking chair, where he usually fell asleep and Ben sat in the other one, they talked.  
“So where are you from?” Ben looked down, clutching the blanket he had on earlier. He shrugged.  
“Earth, from what I remember. You?”  
“I was a city person until I guess I ran away from some sort of temporary home.”  
“Why did you run?”  
“The people there weren’t what they seemed. Do you have any family?”  
“Yes, my cousin.”  
“Is she like you?” He nods  
“She's stronger though.” Rex shook his head at the answer. Crickets began to chirp as Rex’s eyes began to flutter close.  
“Well, I bet you have something over her.” Rex sighed as he drifted off to sleep.  
Rex awoke at a small thud, like any other small thud that one might hear in their creaking cabin out in the middle of farmland. But this time, the noise of the thud was two aliens.  
“We must be leaving, I can’t believe you have been pulling this.”  
“I want to stay.”  
“No chance, don’t make me get Kevin to drag you out of here.” Ben looked back at Rex, and gave a sad smile. The pink extraterrestrial was almost out of site by the time that the green one even moved.  
“Bye Rex, it was nice to meet you.”  
“Bye, Ben.”  
With that, the green light was off in the sky, and soon far from sight before Rex truly processed what was going on.


End file.
